Cuando Amar Duele
by Selector18
Summary: Kazuto y Asuna son estudiantes del primer año de preparatoria. Él está enamorado de Asuna. Ella, al saber esto y por la influencia de una amiga decide utilizarlo para su beneficio. Descubrirá Kazuto la verdad o vivirá engañado toda su vida escolar restante? #KiriAsu #AU
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando Amar Duele**

 **Capítulo** **1**

 _"El inicio de todo"_

* * *

-Oye Asuna... ya viste como te mira kirigaya kun?

-Si, que tiene?

-Como que, que tiene?... se nota que muere por ti.

Yuuki Asuna de 16 años y Katsuragi Nami también de dieciséis años y ambas alumnas del primer año de preparatoria. La primera de largos cabellos castaños / anaranjados, de piel tersa y blanca, ojos de un hermoso color ambarino, de cuerpo esbelto, de una gran simpatía, sin duda una gran belleza a los ojos de cualquiera, pero así también un poco ingenua y manipulable, sobretodo cuando se dejaba llevar por las apariencias. Y por el otro lado estaba Nami de cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros, también de piel blanca, algo pequeña para su edad pero aún así también muy hermosa, de ojos azules como el cielo y de una personalidad algo enérgica.

Ellas dos se habían graduado de sus respectivas escuelas anteriores y este año al inscribirse en el que sería su nueva institución de estudio por los siguientes tres años, se habían hecho compañeras de clase y amigas desde el primer día.

En ese momento se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo por lo que habían decidido comer en la cafetería _(en vez de comer en el patio como era su costumbre),_ sentándose en uno de los asientos que había con su mesa correspondiente. Y un poco más alejado de ellas se encontraba el mencionado kirigaya kazuto ocupando otra de las mesas del lugar y observando de reojo a la hermosa castaña.

-si está un poco guapo, no voy a negarlo... - voltea a mirarlo con detenimiento, obvio evitando que aquel pelinegro _(que al igual que Nami, también era su compañero de clase)_ se diera cuenta - pero la verdad no me interesan las personas como él... parece muy tímido, es distraído, su forma de vestir es algo anticuado, ni siquiera se ve que haga ejercicio físico, casi no sale y se la vive estudiando... en otras palabras es aburrido.

-jajaja - su amiga soltó una sonora carcajada ante el comentario de la joven castaña - ya sé, ya sé.

Ante esto la Asuna enarcó una ceja en señal de duda y continuó - Entonces si ya sabes eso porque me lo dices? - preguntó con incertidumbre.

-jaja es sólo que... viendo que él parece estar loquito por ti... porque no aprovechar un poco eso para _"tú"_ , o mejor dicho _"nuestro"_ beneficio - la expresión de la muchacha se tornó en una mueca de desaprobación ante el comentario.

-nuestro beneficio dices? - aún así preguntó incrédula pero con el ceño levemente fruncido - que podría hacer alguien como él por mi? - declaró orgullosa de su gran belleza y simpatía y hasta con cierto tono de desagrado ante la idea.

-Ay! Asuna - dijo en tono cansado y burlón - sin duda amiga mía, debes aprender mucho sobre la vida aún - terminó por colocar una mano sobre el hombro derecho de la joven.

-A-a que te refieres?

-A que... sabes que es muy inteligente verdad? Acabas de decírmelo - la miró directamente.

-claro, es el _"adorado_ " de todos los profesores - respondió la castaña mientras hacía comillas en el aire con sus dedos al decir aquello.

-entonces si te acercas lo suficiente a él, capaz puedas conseguir "algo" bueno - imitando el gesto de su amiga - me explico verdad?

Asuna por su parte se quedó pensativa unos segundos, con una mano en la barbilla y con la cabeza gacha, para luego de unos segundos levantar levemente la mirada hacia su amiga y sonreír levemente.

-crees que si me acerco puedo pedirle que me ayude con algunos trabajos? - preguntó incrédula.

-más que eso, creo que incluso él moriría por hacerte todos los trabajos sin que tú muevas un solo dedo.

-que me los haga todos? - la joven abrió completamente sus hermosos ojos ambarinos al escuchar tal descabellada idea - pero eso estaría mal, aprovecharme así de alguien es algo muy...

-míralo de esta forma Asuna - la cortó de repente y utilizando un tono de voz confiado - él está enamorado de ti y eso es más que evidente, no crees que serías TÚ la que termine por hacerle un favor con el solo hecho de hablarle, cuando sabes bien que hay muchos chicos que mueren por ti!

La joven castaña tenía una expresión que denotaba que no estaba conforme con las razones que le daba su amiga, así que esta sólo continuó diciendo - Tú solo prueba... ya si él acepta, no sería aprovecharse de alguien ya que él mismo lo hace con gusto...

Asuna sabía que no debía aceptar tal cosa. Era cierto que no le gustaba kirigaya kazuto, también era cierto que él sentía algo por ella, que era en extremo inteligente y que para ella sería de gran ayuda... pero, de ahí a utilizar a alguien?. Una cosa era pedir ayuda a alguien y otra muy distinta era aprovecharse completamente de los sentimientos de una persona para el beneficio y no solo propio como lo planteaba la rubia, sino que por sus palabras Asuna notó que ella haría todo el trabajo sucio pero las dos saldrían recompensadas.

-Además como estamos en lo académico sabes que necesitas esto - replicó haciéndole recordar un punto importante.

\- t-tienes razón, pero e-eso... sería exponerme a que todos me vieran con él - La joven Yuuki empezaba a dudar sobre que hacer, se notaba en su manera de hablar cuando titubeaba al responder, por el sonido algo quebrado en su voz y por como iba bajando cada vez más el tono hasta que sus palabras llegaran a ser pequeños susurros, pero que sin embargo Nami podía escuchar a la perfección por la cercanía entre ambas.

-No te preocupes, solo debes evitar encontrarte con él en lugares donde no puedan verlos y aquí en el instituto, no sé inventale algo para evitar que no se acerque a ti más de lo necesario como para dañar tu imagen o simplemente citalo en la biblioteca, ya ves que casi nadie va ahí. - en Asuna aún podía verse un ápice de duda, por lo que al notar esto Nami remató diciendo

\- Necesitas más que una simple ayuda Asuna, no has entregado casi ningún trabajo y él puede hacértelos... Así tú descansas y luego solo le dices que te enseñe lo que hizo.

-Te recuerdo que si no he entregado mis trabajos, es porque la mayoría los debo hacer contigo - contraatacó la joven Yuuki - y en vez de hacerlos siempre me convences de salir de compras o hacer alguna otra tontería - la mirada algo molesta de Asuna se posó sobre la mirada sorpresiva de la rubia que solo estaba estática en su asiento y con algo de vergüenza y culpa porque lo que decía su amiga era en parte cierto, mientras esperaba el momento en que terminara - o, me olvido de ellos y siempre los entrego a la mitad - esto último lo dijo más para sí, que para la rubia.

Algo nerviosa Nami levantó las manos y poniéndolos frente a sí, para tratar de calmar a su amiga mientras que con una pequeña mueca en sus labios reía levemente, continuó - ya olvida eso, además yo jamás te obligué a nada... más bien dime que piensas sobre lo que te dije. Sabes muy bien que estoy en lo cierto y necesitas de sus habilidades para el estudio, algo que ni tú ni yo tenemos, por algo es el favorito de la clase.

Tras pensarlo un poco más la joven Yuuki por fin se decidió.

-Tienes razón Nami chan, si repruebo en alguna materia mis padres me mataran... jamás lo he hecho, pero tampoco puedo dejar que pase y como estoy ahora en algunas materias, supongo que no me vendría mal la "ayuda" que dices - la joven castaña sonrió cómplice ante su amiga.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que... - se acercó completamente y vale decir que algo emocionada, tratando de escuchar fuerte y claro la respuesta de Asuna.

-Quiere decir que lo haré - lo dijo totalmente decidida.

-me alegra oír eso Asuna - el brillo en los ojos de Nami era completamente visible y su sonrisa denotaba un aire travieso y confiado - empezaremos hoy mismo a la hora de la salida - declaró a lo que Asuna asintió decidida para luego ambas voltear a mirar nuevamente al pelinegro que tras haber notado que era observado así como él las estaba mirando hace unos segundos, movió rápidamente la cabeza en otra dirección y desvío levemente la vista de ellas en un gesto que lo hacía ver extremadamente inocente e ingenuo, en otras palabras... una presa fácil.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_**

He vuelto :v/

Y con una nueva propuesta para ustedes, espero que con el pasar de los caps vaya siendo del agrado de ustedes. Sé que fue muy corto el cap, pero sería mas bien a modo de introducción.

Antes de despedirme dejaré algunas aclaraciones por si aún ha quedado alguna duda.

Bueno, primero que nada en esta historia tanto Kazuto como Asuna tienen la misma edad.

Asuna si bien es inteligente, es algo... como decirlo? pues es algo floja en sus estudios ya que prefiere dejarse llevar más _(totalmente lo contrario a como es de verdad en las novelas y en el anime)._

Kazuto sigue siendo algo tímido o mejor dicho algo anti social (?). Bueno, por lo menos en el inicio de esto.

Nami es un personaje que inventé _(no sé de donde *-*, así que no pregunten XD)_.

Y... creo que eso es todo XD.

Gracias por su atención y nos vemos, espero que pronto :3


	2. Chapter 2

-Entonces eso quiere decir que... - se acercó completamente y vale decir que algo emocionada, tratando de escuchar fuerte y claro la respuesta de Asuna.

-Quiere decir que lo haré - lo dijo totalmente decidida.

-me alegra oír eso Asuna - el brillo en los ojos de Nami era completamente visible y su sonrisa denotaba un aire travieso y confiado - empezaremos hoy mismo a la hora de la salida - declaró a lo que Asuna asintió decidida para luego ambas voltear a mirar nuevamente al pelinegro que tras haber notado que era observado así como él las estaba mirando hace unos segundos, movió rápidamente la cabeza en otra dirección y desvío levemente la vista de ellas en un gesto que lo hacía ver extremadamente inocente e ingenuo, en otras palabras... una presa fácil.

* * *

 ** _Cuando Amar Duele._**

 ** _Capítulo 2._**

 _"Acercamiento_ _"._

* * *

Habían dado las cinco y media de la tarde cuando kirigaya kazuto se dirigía lentamente hacia la entrada del instituto.

Y mientras más se acercaba al gran portón pudo notar una silueta parada a un lado de esta. Pero grande fue su sorpresa que, cuando al estar solo a unos metros pudo distinguir de quien se trataba.

Yuuki Asuna no era de las que se quedaban hasta después de clases, ni siquiera unos pocos minutos. Es más, ella era de las que ni bien sonaba la campana de salida, salía corriendo hasta la entrada junto con sus amigos ya que a la salida de clases ellos iban quien sabe a donde a pasar el rato. En tanto Kazuto solo la miraba alejarse con sus amigos desde una de las ventanas del salón y esto era, porque él siempre se quedaba hasta un poco después preparando todo para el día siguiente.

Por eso la sorpresa en el rostro del pelinegro era muy notoria, tanto que no podía disimularlo al ver que ella estaba ahí, parada a un lado del portón, recostada por uno de los pilares de la entrada, mirando fijamente el suelo a sus pies, con sus manos juntas al frente sosteniendo su cartera y con una expresión algo dudosa _(aunque esto solo la hacía ver más hermosa a los ojos del muchacho)_ en su delicado rostro y más importante aún, sola!. Si, Asuna estaba sola y por lo que se veía tal vez esperando por alguien. Aunque él creía ser el último en el instituto, tal vez se había equivocado y aún quedaban personas dentro o quizás alguien vendría a recogerla ese día por algún asunto familiar o algo.

A medida que Kazuto se acercaba podía apreciar mejor el rostro de la joven.

Se veía tan hermosa con la luz del atardecer cubriendo majestuosamente su figura, el naranja del sol cayendo sin remordimiento sobre ella, resaltando así, aún más el castaño/rojizo de sus cabellos que en ese momento parecían hechos de fuego.

Sus ojos ambarinos, fijos en un punto, sus cejas parecían estar levemente fruncidas como si estuviera recordando o dudando de algo, su pequeña boca ligeramente entre abierta como si estuviera contándose un secreto así misma. Algo que no pudiese decirle a nadie mas que no fuese solo su propia persona. Su uniforme tan exquisitamente ceñido al cuerpo femenino, enmarcando cada una de sus curvas a la perfección. Sin duda una vista maravillosa para cualquiera.

Y ahí iba kazuto, avanzando lentamente. Preguntándose. No! Mas bien dándose valor para poder acercarse a ella y tener aunque sea un pequeño contacto con esa hermosa joven que desde el primer día, hace unos tres meses de que hubieran iniciado las clases lo había atrapado completamente, su belleza, simpatía, sus risas, su voz que a sus oídos parecía ser el canto de un ángel, el carácter algo terco pero dominante que tenía, pero sin embargo conservando esa timidez que la hacía tierna y frágil. Todo esto le había fascinado bastante y ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas, siempre mirándola desde algún punto cercano y añorando con todo su corazón una oportunidad como está.

Y ahora que la tenía. No iba a desaprovecharla... ¿O si?

 **Pov Asuna.**

Habían pasado casi treinta minutos desde que todos se habían ido y yo estaba parada esperando por kirigaya kun, pensando si realmente había tomado una buena decisión y recordando lo que Nami me había dicho unas horas atrás.

 _\- empezaremos hoy mismo a la hora de la salida._

 _\- esta bien, pero que se supone que debería hacer? - no es como si no supiese realmente lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir acercarme a Kirigaya kun, es solo que quería saber que era lo que Nami tenía en mente._

 _-Bueno, lo primero sería esperarlo después de clases, no? - me miró unos instantes evidenciando lo obvio y continuó - ya sabes que él siempre se queda hasta después de que todos nos retiramos, quien sabe que esté haciendo pero el punto es que se queda. Así que usaremos esto como una ventaja - sonrió orgullosa._

 _\- Ya entiendo... Así nadie me verá hablando con él._

 _\- Exacto! - levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación - ya luego te acercas a él, será fácil para ti entablar una conversación con kirigaya kun, eres muy linda y simpática no creo que tengas problemas con ello. Además sería realmente un idiota si pierde la oportunidad de hablarte... después de todo esta loquito por ti._

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de su presencia sino hasta que ya estaba casi frente a mi.

 **Pov kazuto.**

\- Muy bien, esta es tu oportunidad kazuto. Tu puedes has estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo! ! - Trataba de darme ánimos mentalmente.

Realmente quería hablar con ella, conocerla más y que me conozca a mi. No me importaba a quien pudiera estar esperando y aunque tuviera solo un minuto quería aprovecharlo. Este era mi momento!.

Pero al estar a tan solo unos pasos, ella levantó la cabeza, dirigió su mirada hacia mi y por fin pude verlos mas de cerca, esos hermosos ojos ambarinos conectándose con los míos y mirándome fijamente. Abrí mi boca para hablar y en ese momento mi mente se quedó en blanco, mi cuerpo se congeló y mi lengua parecía hecho un nudo dentro de mi boca. No salía nada, ni siquiera un solo sonido de mi garganta!

No puedo creerlo, tanto tiempo esperando este momento y ahora que tengo esta oportunidad no puedo decir nada!?. ¿Es en serio?. ¿Acaso puedo ser tan patético que ni siquiera puedo hablar con la chica que me gusta?

 **Pov Normal.**

Asuna levantó el rostro encontrándose con un Kazuto sorprendido y algo tenso. Parecía querer decir algo, sin embargo por mas que esperó, no escuchó nada de su parte.

El joven al darse cuenta de que no podía decir nada y al ver que Asuna solo lo miraba con una expresión de curiosidad esperando el momento en que dijera algo, se sintió completamente avergonzado y estúpido. Por lo que rápidamente se dispuso a continuar con su camino tratando de olvidar esa mala pasada que su timidez y nervios le habían jugado una vez más, total en unos minutos tal vez aparezca la persona a la que ella estaba esperando hasta esas horas y lo suyo quedaría en el recuerdo como una situación bochornosa digno de burla por parte de todos.

Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de emprender camino sintió un pequeño jalón en la parte baja de la espalda en la camisa de su uniforme. Y, girando la cabeza levemente para ver, se encontró con una imagen que jamás hubiera imaginado. Yuuki Asuna, lo estaba sujetando de la camisa mientras lo miraba ingenuamente y ajena a los pensamientos y nervios del joven.

\- ki-kirigaya kun - por fin soltó la joven, dejando oír a Kazuto su melodiosa voz.

El pobre muchacho aún seguía algo desconcertado y solo podía quedarse estático en esa posición sin desviar la vista de la hermosa muchacha frente a sí.

\- kirigaya kun - volvió a insistir está vez con mas seguridad - puedo molestarte un momento?

\- S-si - musitó levemente mientras pensaba - _"No puede ser! Será acaso que estaba esperándome a mi!"_ \- La emoción que sentía era tal que podía notarse a kilómetros en su rostro. Eso, hasta que volvió a la realidad del momento.

\- c-claro, pero será mejor... ir a otro lugar para charlar - sugirió el pelinegro y rascándose ligeramente la mejilla en señal de nerviosismo continuó - bu-bueno, si estas de acuerdo claro.

\- si, sería mejor.

Así caminaron hasta un parque que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Asuna _(este siempre se encontraba vacío a esas horas por lo que sería el lugar perfecto para hablar sin que nadie los vea)_ y prosiguieron a sentarse en uno de los bancos que había

\- kirigaya kun - la joven se mostraba algo inquieta que por momentos desviaba la mirada de él.

En ese momento las palabras de su amiga le vinieron a la mente una vez más.

 _"Intenta sacarle conversación sobre cualquier tema, eso es lo de menos con tal de que te lleve a nuestro objetivo. Has que sea él quien se ofrezca a ayudarte sin que tú tengas que pedírselo o sino creerá que solo lo buscas por interés. Y aunque es cierto, no puedes dejar que se enteré. Porque luego no volverá a caer, se ve que es el tipo de chico al que no le gusta que le mientan. Por eso si lo descubre no solo no querrá ayudarte nuevamente, sino que tal vez ya no quiera volver a hablarte aunque sienta algo por ti y quien sabe que piense de ti después de eso. Entendido? "_

\- me he dado cuenta de que, me miras mucho - soltó algo nerviosa y sonrojándose ligeramente.

Kazuto abrió completamente sus ojos en sorpresa, inmediatamente su rostro se tornó tan rojo como si de un tomate se tratase, sentía arderle la cara. Se había dado cuenta! !

\- L-Lo siento - respondió avergonzado, bajando la cabeza para luego poco a poco volver a levantarla y así dedicarle una mirada tímida - te molesta?

\- No, Bueno... en realidad quería preguntar... por qué? - en ese instante le sostuvo la mirada en busca de respuestas en esas pupilas negras _(claro, ella ya sabía perfectamente el porque, pero esa era una forma de sacarle conversación y acercarse más a él)._

Había oído bien? Le estaba preguntando el por qué?. Era bastante obvio para él la respuesta. El motivo es simplemente porque lo tenía enloquecido con su belleza y personalidad, la amabilidad con la que trataba a todos sin excepción, incluso ahora mismo estaba siendo tan amable con él, viéndose tímida y extremadamente tierna y hermosa al preguntar aquello, con la luz del atardecer a contra luz con su figura y ese pequeño tinte rosa en sus mejillas. Simplemente perfecta!.

Sin embargo... no iba a decírselo, no es que no quisiera. Al contrario, claro que quería!, quería desesperadamente decirle que estaba enamorado de ella y que por eso no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

Pero no podía hacerlo, al menos no ahora. Es que, como decirle que sin haber cruzado palabra con ella jamás, sin siquiera haberse sostenido la mirada al menos una vez antes de ese día, que se había enamorado de ella?.

Simplemente estúpido! pensaría tal vez ella. Pero en efecto fue así, desde el primer día hasta ahora, él la había estado observando todo el tiempo, sus ganas de ayudar siempre, sus sonrisas, sonrojos, esos pequeños pucheros de "enojo" que hacía cuando algo le disgustaba pero que en vez de hacerla ver seria obtenía un efecto totalmente contrario a lo que la joven deseaba, llamando así la atención de todo el público masculino que se encontrase cerca. Y, es que una mujer como ella jamás podría pasar desapercibida por nadie y kazuto lo sabía a la perfección.

Por eso, prefirió no exteriorizar todo eso que llevaba dentro, al menos no ahora. Este no era el momento aunque se muriese de ganas de hacerlo. Debía esperar a por lo menos ser un poco mas cercano a ella, es que si alguien al que apenas acabas de dirigirle la palabra por primera vez te confesara su amor así de la nada, cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común pensaría- Amor? Claro que no, eso no es amor, es obsesión!.

No puedes querer a alguien que no conoces... pero kazuto si la conocía o al menos eso creía al verla a diario.

Era todo eso, además de que, aparte de confesarse quería con todas sus fuerzas ser correspondido, es por eso el porque decidió esperar.

\- Y-yo... lo hago porque me parece fascinante la forma en que te llevas con todos - si, no era una razón para nada creíble, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, además realmente no estaba mintiendo al decir aquello.

Al decir esto solo pudo atinar a esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa pero graciosa, cosa que Asuna notó al instante pero prefirió dejar pasar para no incomodar al joven con preguntas sobre ello.

-Hum?! A que te refieres? - inquirió curiosa.

\- aah... es que te llevas tan bien con todos que me es admirable ver como disfrutan el estar contigo - realmente eso era lo que pensaba, él sentía admiración hacia el comportamiento de la joven día a día.

-¿En verdad crees que eso es admirable? - cuestionó casi sonando como un susurro, como si realmente se hubiera dirigido a sí misma que a él, posando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y bajando la cabeza levemente hacia el suelo.

Kazuto notó esto y respondió con lo que sentía en ese momento - verás, yo solo tengo dos amigos y no me quejo pues son las mejores personas que pude haber encontrado para que fuesen mis amigos. Personas que me quieren como soy aunque yo no sea la mejor persona, la mas divertida o interesante del mundo- imitó el gesto anterior de Asuna, observando fijamente algún punto del suelo.

\- pero... te miro... y puedo ver que cuando estas con otros siempre eres tú misma, con todos sin excepción. Puedo ver como todos disfrutan de tu compañía y te vez siempre feliz y sonriente cuando yo... yo soy todo lo contrario - su voz empezó a temblar un poco lo que atrajo de nuevo la atención de la joven, quien al volver a levantar la vista se encontró con el rostro de Kazuto sorprendiéndose al verlo con una mirada triste y una sonrisa melancólica, que mas que por gusto se veían obligadas. Su expresión era tal como si fuera que estuviese recordando algo doloroso pero que trataba con todas sus fuerzas no recurrir al llanto.

\- me cuesta hablar con otros. Casi no sonrío y me veo muy serio... Creo que es por eso que los demás dicen que soy como un robot sin emociones, ya que solo me la paso estudiando - rió levemente - Pero siempre trato de ser yo mismo aunque mi forma de ser no siempre sea agradable para la mayoría.

En ese momento el pelinegro pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo por lo que, calló de repente, la miró unos instantes para luego cambiar completamente su actitud triste a una nerviosa pero tratando de verse alegre y llevándose una mano tras la nuca rió con nerviosismo - es por eso que me gusta mirarte tú Yuuki san, eres auténtica y agradable para todos siendo como eres. Eres hermosa, inteligente, simpática y mientras yo, yo solo sirvo para estudiar - volvió a reír nervioso dejando ver como un tierno sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas y esperando a que ella acepte su respuesta y rogando que, con el tiempo olvide todo aquello que dijo.

 _"Lo siento, pero... realmente no es así como dices"_ pensó Asuna mientras lo miraba aún con cierto ápice de sorpresa pero con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus delicados labios rosas mientras que por dentro se sentía triste y estúpida por como había llevado su vida hasta ahora.

\- L-lo siento, seguro estoy aburriéndote verdad?

Asuna negó con la cabeza - no te preocupes no me aburres, yo pregunté además de esta forma pude conocerte un poco mas.

Kazuto miró como el sol iba ocultándose lentamente en el horizonte detrás de Asuna. Una imagen que recordaría por siempre hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo.

\- No puede ser! - gritó alarmando a la castaña con su exaltación ocasionando que esta se levantara abruptamente del asiento - Que, que pasa? - Asuna dijo en igual tono del pelinegro, mirando hacia todas direcciones pensando que algo malo había ocurrido.

\- Ya se está haciendo tarde- respondió con un tono de preocupación a lo que Asuna empezó reír a carcajadas dejando así a un confundido pero sonrojado kazuto - y eso te preocupa? A caso debías llegar temprano a casa y yo te entretuve? - preguntó la muchacha tratando de evitar volver a reír por la expresión que había puesto el pelinegro hace unos instantes.

\- No, pero creí que tus padres se preocuparían porque una dama como tú todavía ande por las calles cuando ya está por oscurecer.

\- No te preocupes, mi casa no está lejos de aquí después de todo.

\- Ah! Ya veo... bueno - Kazuto se tensó en un instante debido a los nervios por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar - Yuuki san s-si quieres... yo, yo puedo acompañarte.

\- Gracias kirigaya kun, eres muy amable - Asuna le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y después emprendieron camino hacia la casa de la castaña.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que hablaron por primera vez y desde ese entonces y para fortuna y alivio de Nami, el plan estaba resultando a la perfección y kazuto no sospechaba nada.

Asuna y kazuto pasaban bastante tiempo juntos. En algunas ocasiones compartían la hora del almuerzo en la compañía del otro y solo en lugares donde Asuna sabía no habría nadie a esas horas y estos solo eran tres: la biblioteca _(que luego era desechada la idea de ir ahí ya que estaba prohibido llevar alimentos dentro de la sala)_ , la terraza a la que iban algunas veces para comer, pero el lugar preferido de ambos por así decirlo. Era un pequeño banco en el patio de la parte trasera del instituto, sin dudas era un lugar muy hermoso para comer, rodeados de flores, el trinar de los pájaros, la suave brisa que desechaba cualquier sensación de calor que pudiese sentirse y la gran sombra que producían los frondosos árboles que se encontraban en el lugar, algunos casi no dejaban que pase el mas mínimo rayo de sol.

El lugar era magnífico y muchas veces ambos jóvenes se preguntaban como es que no había nadie ahí.

Luego de las clases. Ya sea en la casa de el pelinegro, en ese parque en el que todo inició cuando él acompañaba a Asuna hasta su casa _(se había hecho costumbre que él la llevara hasta la entrada de su casa)_ o incluso en el colegio mismo cuando ya no quedaba nadie "hacían" las tareas juntos por decirlo así, ya que en realidad kazuto era el que mayormente hacía todo y Asuna solo lo observaba esperando a que termine para que le explique. No es que realmente le dejara todo a él, sino que como a ella le gustaba mucho dedicarse a otras cosas que estudiar era evidente que no entendería muchas cosas.

Luego de que él le explicara las cosas y ella _(_ _como toda buena amiga o tal vez como una persona ingenua)_ le pasaba Nami las respuestas que el pelinegro le daba.

En ese tiempo también descubrió o mas bien se enteró _(porque el pelinegro se lo contó)_ el porque él siempre se quedaba hasta tarde aún cuando todo el mundo ya había salido. Él le había dicho que se quedaba porque ponía todo en orden para el día siguiente, cada pequeño detalle como por ejemplo borrar todas las lecciones dadas que aún estaban escritas en la pizarra, poner a mano los libros y materiales que usarían al día siguiente, llevar a su respectivo lugar los que usaron ese día, apilar las sillas entre otras cosas.

 _"Es por eso que somos el único grupo que no tiene equipo de limpieza para cada día"._

Fue lo único que pudo decir la joven sin salir de su asombro a lo que el muchacho asintió algo apenado u sonriendo levemente.

Las visitas a la casa kirigaya por parte de la Yuuki se hicieron frecuentes. Tanto que a su madre hasta se le hacía raro no ver a la muchacha por ahí cuando ellos dos no quedaban para estudiar. Y en ese tiempo Asuna aprovechaba de nuevo para salir con sus amigos.

Durante esos dos meses ambos se hicieron _"buenos amigos"._ Tanto que en una ocasión cuando estaban en la casa del kirigaya. Kazuto le pidió que no le llamase por su apellido sino por su nombre a lo que la muchacha se negó rotundamente pues estaba avergonzada, solo llamaba por su nombre a sus amigos más cercanos que en su mayoría eran chicas y solo unos pocos chicos que conocía de toda la vida, amigos de su infancia, que eran como sus hermanos. Ante esto kazuto pensó un poco antes de decir.

 _-Entonces dime kirito._

 _-kirito? - repitió confundida a lo que el joven prosiguió a explicar_

 _\- dijiste que te daba pena llamarme por mi nombre, pero yo quiero que lo hagas después de todos somos amigos y que me digas kirigaya... como decirlo - se sobó la parte trasera de la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros - se siente algo distante como si solo fuéramos conocidos. Por eso dime kirito así me llamas por una parte de mi nombre sin que te dé pena. Además solo mis amigos mas cercanos y mi familia me llaman así. Ya sabes "kiri"gaya kazu"to" - enfatizó mientras escribía en una hoja de papel para que ella pudiera comprender mejor._

 _\- Asuna miraba atenta el nombre escrito mientras repetía en un susurro - ki-ri-to_ _._

 _Kazuto sonrió y la joven Yuuki agregó mas roja que antes - e-entonces puedes decirme Asuna, yo no tengo un apodo o algo así... Así que llámame Asuna - Kazuto estaba tan feliz que no podía disimularlo._

 _\- si!, Asuna..._

Sin embargo a pesar de volverse mas cercanos, el cariño que Kazuto sentía por Asuna también crecía más cada día. Tanto que pensó en confesarle de una vez sus sentimientos, esos que al principio decidió callar.

Así que precisamente ese día mientras caminaban juntos en dirección a la casa de Asuna al termino de las clases, justo a solo unos metros antes de llegar él le tomó de la muñeca de su mano derecha y se detuvo abruptamente ocasionando que Asuna se desestabilizara un poco con el pequeño tirón.

Cuando se repuso volteo a su dirección y alternó su mirada confusa entre su mano aprisionada y el rostro del pelinegro.

\- k-Kirito kun?

Kazuto cerró los ojos unos instantes y respiró profundamente para luego abrirlos y posar su mirada en los ojos ambarinos de ella. Asuna al ver su mirada pudo notar cierto brillo inusual en esas negras pupilas, temor, inseguridad pero la decisión de seguir sin importar lo que ocurra después. Todo eso podía verse en esa profunda mirada que le dedicó.

 _No!, no puede ser, no puede ser!_ \- se decía así misma por dentro. Sabía, si sabía muy bien a que iba eso, no es la primera vez que le pasaba y sabía bien que significa esa mirada llena de decisión - _por favor que no lo haga..._ \- Y en un instante todo se vino abajo cuando el pelinegro decidió hablar.

\- Asuna... sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo, pero yo... - soltó el agarre de la muñeca femenina y tomó delicadamente sus manos entre las suyas sin apartar la vista de aquel delicado y angelical rostro que aún se veía sorprendido - yo, estoy enamorado de ti, lo he estado desde el primer día que te vi en la presentación de los nuevos alumnos aún y cuando yo jamás represente nada para ti hasta hace dos meses atrás que por fin pude hablar contigo y agradezco infinitamente al cielo ese día porque me dio la oportunidad de conocerte mejor. Sé que no soy el chico mas guapo del mundo, el mas sociable o el mas gracioso. Pero realmente quiero hacerte feliz, este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos solo ha hecho que el cariño que siento por ti se haga mas grande cada vez... tanto que ya no puedo callarlo por eso Asuna... p-puedes concederme el honor de ser tu novio?.

Un momento de silencio, kazuto esperaba nervioso la respuesta y ella, ella aún se encontraba atónita. Era la confesión mas apasionada, tierna y sincera que jamás nadie le hubiera dicho _(y eso que había escuchado muchas!, pero ninguna se comparaba a esta)._ Pero ella no sentía lo mismo. No sabía que hacer, sin duda la confesión la había conmovido, pero no quería lastimarlo y justo en el momento en que separaba los labios.

\- N-no me respondas ahora - la joven Yuuki pareció reaccionar a su voz después de tanto silencio - no quiero que te sientas forzada a responder ahora, sé que te tomé por sorpresa y tal vez te sientas algo confundida ya que solo somos amigos. Así que dime tu respuesta mañana en el lugar de siempre, te parece?.

Asuna solo alcanzó a asentir sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Nos vemos mañana Asuna - dijo en un susurro acercándose a la mejilla femenina para depositar un delicado y casto beso que ocasionó el sonrojo de la joven. Soltó las manos que aún tenía aprisionada entre las suyas y se alejó dejando a una aún conmocionada Asuna mirando la espalda del pelinegro hasta que este se perdió de su vista.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Nota:**

Este cap va dedicado a una gran persona o como le decimos algunos, Trolla11027, Noa peluche sama. Muchas Felicidades líder :v/ espero cumplas muchos años de peluche más y ya sé que no es un muffin pero es lo que puedo darte...Espero haya sido de tu agrado y que la pases genial! ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero dedicar este cap a L' Fleur Noir , no le puse mucho fluff pero espero sea de tu agrado Sumi-sama :3...

* * *

\- Asuna... sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo, pero yo... - soltó el agarre de la muñeca femenina y tomó delicadamente sus manos entre las suyas sin apartar la vista de aquel delicado y angelical rostro que aún se veía sorprendido - yo, estoy enamorado de ti, lo he estado desde el primer día que te vi en la presentación de los nuevos alumnos aún y cuando yo jamás represente nada para ti hasta hace dos meses atrás que por fin pude hablar contigo y agradezco infinitamente al cielo ese día porque me dio la oportunidad de conocerte mejor. Sé que no soy el chico mas guapo del mundo, el mas sociable o el mas gracioso. Pero realmente quiero hacerte feliz, este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos solo ha hecho que el cariño que siento por ti se haga mas grande cada vez... tanto que ya no puedo callarlo, por eso Asuna... p-puedes concederme el honor de ser tu novio?.

Un momento de silencio, kazuto esperaba nervioso la respuesta y ella, ella aún se encontraba atónita. Era la confesión mas apasionada, tierna y sincera que jamás nadie le hubiera dicho _(y eso que había escuchado muchas!, pero ninguna se comparaba a esta)_. Pero ella no sentía lo mismo. No sabía que hacer, sin duda la confesión la había conmovido, pero no quería lastimarlo y justo en el momento en que separaba los labios.

\- N-no me respondas ahora - la joven Yuuki pareció reaccionar a su voz después de tanto silencio - no quiero que te sientas forzada a responder ahora, sé que te tomé por sorpresa y tal vez te sientas algo confundida ya que solo somos amigos. Así que dime tu respuesta mañana en el lugar de siempre, te parece?.

Asuna solo alcanzó a asentir sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Nos vemos mañana Asuna - dijo en un susurro acercándose a la mejilla femenina para depositar un delicado y casto beso que ocasionó el sonrojo de la joven. Soltó las manos que aún tenía aprisionadas entre las suyas y se alejó dejando a una aún conmocionada Asuna mirando la espalda del pelinegro hasta que este se perdió de su vista.

* * *

 ** _Cuando Amar Duele_**

 ** _Capítulo 3._**

 _"Respuesta a una confesión"._

* * *

Asuna había estado mirando en silencio como el joven de cabellos negros se alejaba poco a poco de la entrada de su hogar. Y fue solo hasta que desapareció de su vista que por fin pudo reaccionar a lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás.

Esa noche se pasó toda la cena en familia ausente, estaba en la mesa con sus padres y hermano pero no emitía sonido alguno. Solo se limitaba a comer despacio y tomándose su tiempo como si el hecho de mirar su comida fuera lo mas interesante y divertido del mundo, hasta que de un momento a otro ya no pudo seguir sentada y casi sin haber probado bocado alguno se levantó haciendo una leve reverencia y pidiendo permiso para retirarse, subió hasta su habitación de igual forma ausente ante la mirada extrañada de su familia por el reciente comportamiento que no era común en la muchacha.

Una vez en la seguridad y privacidad de su habitación, se dejó caer de espalda y sin cuidado en su amplia cama, llevándose el antebrazo derecho a la frente, como queriendo cubrir su vista de aquella molesta luz artificial que emitía el velador que se encontraba en su mesita de noche.

 _Que voy a hacer, realmente no quiero tener que rechazarlo... pero es que no puedo, no puedo decirle que si._

Y así, con ese único pensamiento en su mente poco a poco se dejó atrapar por el cansancio y el sueño, perdiendo cada vez más la percepción de sus sentidos para con el mundo que la rodeaba. Solo dejándose caer en un profundo sueño.

La mañana se había hecho presente y los aún débiles rayos del sol se colaban sin pudor por la ventana dando de lleno en el rostro de cierto joven. Quien, al saberse despierto no pudo evitar recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Kirigaya Kazuto, el chico más tímido, introvertido y poco sociable se había confesado a la chica por la que todas las noches se quedaba despierto hasta tarde, solo por pensar en aquella hermosa criatura y lo que sería el poder estar con ella siendo algo más que compañeros de clases o como últimamente venían siendo _"amigos"_.

Inmediatamente al recordar todo lo ocurrido el día de ayer y repasar una y otra vez sus palabras en su mente, se puso nervioso y su rostro se tornó en un intenso rojo que solo confirmaba lo avergonzado y nervioso que estaba debido a su proceder del día anterior. ¿Que había hecho?. Es lo que se preguntaba a sí mismo. ¿Que pasaría si ella lo rechaza?. No se había puesto a pensar en ello sino hasta que despertó esa mañana.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para prepararse. Mientras se duchaba no podía evitar seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

El agua caía sin pudor recorriendo su oscuro cabello y bajando por su tersa piel en tanto él apoyaba su mano derecha hecho puño contra la pared de dicha habitación con la cabeza abajo.

-Soy un tonto... - susurró despacio - pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho...

Dijo para sí mismo, esbozó una débil sonrisa y se permitió relajar un momento con el tranquilo e hipnótico sonido del agua cayendo.

.

.

.

Las clases habían dado inicio y kazuto no dejaba de mirar a Asuna, quien se encontraba sentada a dos asientos frente a él. Esperando por el momento en que la hora del almuerzo llegara y así poder escuchar la respuesta, y aunque estaba ansioso por saber también sentía algo de miedo por lo que ella pudiera responder.

Mientras que por su parte Asuna... se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a las explicaciones del profesor de turno. Incluso Nami _(que se sentaba en el asiento de a lado)_ la llamaba, le hacia gestos y señas para obtener su atención pero ella parecía no verlas, como si estuviera dormida con los ojos abiertos.

Cuando la clase acabó, dando paso a la hora de educación física y, como era costumbre que las chicas se cambiaran en el vestidor y los chicos en el aula. Rápidamente y sin perder tiempo, Nami tomó a Asuna de la mano y se la llevó corriendo a los vestidores, todo ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro que se encontraba sacando su uniforme de su mochila para proseguir a cambiarse una vez que todas las chicas esten fuera del aula.

Ya en el vestidor la joven de cabellos dorados no espero a que el lugar se desocupara un poco para preguntarle a su amiga que le pasaba y el por qué de su distracción en todo el día.

Asuna por su parte decidió esperar a que el lugar se vaciara un poco para poder explicar sin que nadie más escuche.

-Que sucede Asuna?, estas muy distraída hoy - la miró de soslayo y notó cierto nerviosismo en su amiga que sujetaba su playera del uniforme con ambas manos y mirando algún punto fijo en el suelo, por lo que acto seguido sonrió con un aire travieso antes de soltar - no me digas que alguien te declaró su amor!.

Asuna de tan perdida que estaba en sus pensamientos, al oír aquello no notó que su amiga lo había dicho en tono de broma por lo que inmediatamente levantó la cabeza que se encontraba casi metida por completo en su casillero y la encaró sorprendida, soltando rápidamente y con nerviosismo - C-como lo sabes Nami chan, alguien te dijo algo? - claro, Asuna estaba asustada de que alguien pudiera haber visto la escena de cuando kazuto se le confesaba por eso había preguntado.

Nami al ver la reacción de su amiga no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pues ella lo había dicho solo para molestarla. Además, no era de extrañarse que alguien se decidiera a confesarle sus sentimientos a la joven, es más, era aún mas raro _(viendo que Asuna realmente era una chica hermosa, simpática y sociable, entre otras cualidades)_ que pasase dos días sin que alguien lo hubiera intentado. Inclusive algunos lo intentaban una segunda o tercera vez sin tener éxito.

Asuna por su parte, tratando de ser lo mas delicada posible con sus palabras y para sorpresa y curiosidad de todos _(a excepción de Nami, quien sabía el motivo de su negativa a todos los "valientes" hasta ahora)_ se encargaba de rechazarlos a todos. Entonces... ¿Por qué esta vez estaba así de nerviosa?.

-B-bueno Asuna solo bromeaba con eso... - se rasco la mejilla en señal de nerviosismo y apartó ligeramente la vista de su amiga - pero no entiendo porque te pones así, si es algo que ocurre todo el tiempo. Creí que ya estabas acostumbrada.

-L-lo sé Nami chan pero es que... - en ese momento se encogió de hombros y soltó un profundo suspiro, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más la joven de cabellos rubios interrumpió con una emoción desbordante - No me digas que él que se te confesó fue Hiro senpai?.

Asuna levantó la mirada en dirección a su amiga y con un leve sonrojo respondió - crees que si hubiera sido él estaría de esta forma?.

-Tienes razón, si hubiera sido Hiro senpai estarías desbordando alegría y no hubieras dudado en decirle que si - analizó la joven con su mano agarrando su barbilla en pose pensativa.

Si, a Asuna le gustaba uno de sus mayores. Un alumno de tercer año llamado Isshida Hiro, un joven muy bien parecido de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos verdes, de piel blanca, no muy alto pero si bastante popular entre las chicas y uno de los jugadores estrella del equipo del instituto. Sea cual fuere el deporte, él siempre sobresalía en todo. Esta o mejor dicho, él era la razón por la que Asuna había rechazado a todos hasta el día de hoy.

En el rato que habían estado hablando, terminaron de cambiarse por lo que ahora se encontraban caminando por los pasillos casi completamente vacíos para dirigirse a su salón y ahí esperar al profesor de educación física como era costumbre del mencionado, este llamaba siempre la asistencia y luego se dirigían al gimnasio o al patio para comenzar la clase.

Tras pensarlo unos minutos por fin habló solo para soltar una gran exclamación en tono de sorpresa - No me digas que fue... - Asuna solo se limitó a asentir levemente - no puedo creerlo... Así que después de todo no es solo un niño tonto al que le gusta comerse los libros con los ojos.

\- No digas eso de kirigaya kun, Nami chan - la joven castaña se volvió a mirar a su amiga que yacía parada junto a ella - más bien ayúdame a ver que puedo decirle. Es mas difícil rechazar a alguien cuando te la has pasado cada día con esa persona.

-Supongo que tienes razón; hasta ahora todos los que se te han confesado han sido chicos a los que solo has saludado o intercambiado un par de palabras con ellos... En ese caso... - Asuna la miró expectante a su respuesta - en ese caso, mejor acéptalo.

\- Eeeehhhhh?. No, no, no, no puedo hacer eso!. Solo es un amigo - el rostro desencajado de Asuna solo ocasionó que la rubia soltara una sonora carcajada mientras con sus brazos rodeaba su propia cintura y se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante.

-Es broma Asuna. Pero deberías haber visto tu cara - se secó una pequeña lagrima producto de la risa y aún tratando de evitar volver a reírse por la reacción de la joven continuó - mira si quieres rechazarlo hazlo, no importa con tal de que el plan siga en pie, está todo bien.

\- Es lo que voy a hacer, es muy bueno y todo lo que quieras pero no es para nada mi tipo, es algo guapo no lo niego, pero sabes que estoy interesada en otra persona - dijo mirando de reojo dentro del salón una vez habían llegado, pero aún sin entrar quedándose ambas a un lado de la puerta aun sin ser vistas por nadie.

Al momento de decir aquello Asuna pudo ver a cierto pelinegro hablando seriamente con uno de sus compañeros, mientras todos estaban concentrados en salir para ir al gimnasio como había indicado el profesor segundos antes de que amabas chicas llegaran, Kazuto y Klein _(él era el único amigo del pelinegro en todo el instituto,claro a parte de Asuna sin que se burle de su apariencia o su dedicación a los estudios)_ estaban al fondo del salón y prácticamente eran los únicos que quedaban dentro.

Asuna miró a Kazuto fijamente _(sin él darse cuenta aún de su presencia al otro lado de la pared que separaba el aula con el corredor)_ y siguió con la conversación que tenía con la chica frente a ella - No creo que haya problemas, le digo que no y seguimos siendo amigos y ya todo vuelve a ser normal - sonrío un poco mas animada - Además míralo, él es el tipo de persona que solo quieres como amigo y nada más - las chicas volvieron a ver al pelinegro quien tenía el cabello algo largo y bien acomodado hacia un costado, su camiseta estaba dentro de sus pantalones como si de una camisa se tratase cuando alguien viste de manera formal, tenía puesto brackets y la mayoría de las veces tenía la cara metida en los libros, eso sumándole a que por su edad su voz estaba empezando a cambiar y de momentos sonaba con la conocida _"típica voz de gallito",_ y con su personalidad algo introvertida ya solo le faltaba unos enormes lentes para completar su imagen de sabelotodo anticuado pero afortunadamente para Asuna, kazuto no tenía problemas en la vista.

\- Pues adelante si es lo que quieres, realmente no creí que tuviera el valor de confesarse. Debo admitir que me sorprendió bastante, supongo que después de todo el chico no es un completo tonto - la rubia se giró para poder ver también al pelinegro - Ademas solo queremos su _"ayuda",_ no creo que algo como esto afecte tu _"amistad"_ con él - dijo en tono sarcástico y haciendo especial énfasis en las palabras ayuda y amistad.

\- Si, tienes raz... - Asuna no terminó de hablar porque una voz dentro del salón la interrumpió.

.

.

.

Kazuto y Klein se habían acercado un poco mas a la puerta dando a entender que iban de salida, pues ya se habían tomado bastante tiempo para ir a clases y el maestro de deportes no era poseedor de un carácter muy calmado que digamos. Sin embargo a menos de dos metros se detuvieron nuevamente y volteando hacia su amigo que venía detrás, Kazuto se cruzó de brazos y lo miró interrogante.

\- En serio kazu, te estimo mucho amigo pero... - klein se llevó una mano a la nuca y pensó unos momentos antes de decir - no quiero lastimarte pero esa niña no te hará caso jamás. Solo mírala es la chica mas hermosa de todo este maldito lugar! - el pelirrojo extendió los brazos haciendo alusión al edificio mismo, en cambio kazuto suspiro pesadamente y relajo sus hombros que se encontraban algo tensos desde que iniciaron su conversación.

\- Lo sé klein, per...

\- ¿En serio crees que te haría siquiera el menor caso?. Digo, esa chica rechaza hasta a los mas _"populares"_ y _"guapos"_ de este lugar - el pelirrojo hacía señas con sus manos haciendo alusión a unas comillas con dos dedos de cada mano.

\- Ya sé kle...

\- Ella es alguien inalcanzable para todos.

\- Si pero..

\- Ya bastante suerte tienes con que se haya acercado a ti como tu amiga y..

\- NO NECESITAS DECÍRMELO PORQUE YA SÉ! - kazuto interrumpió abruptamente a su amigo levantando la voz por un instante y algo furioso hasta que reaccionó al recordar el lugar donde estaban - ¿En serio crees que no lo sé klein? - dijo ya mas clamado pero con cierto tono algo quebrado y decepcionado en su voz como si en cualquier momento terminaran por romperse todas aquellas ilusiones y esperanzas que tenía.

\- Acaso crees que no sé que todo lo que me estas diciendo es verdad!. ¿Acaso crees que no he considerado todo lo que me dijiste?. ¿Piensas que no he pensado en la posibilidad de un rechazo? - se llevó una mano a la cabeza despeinándose ligeramente y notándose ya algo desesperado y nervioso - Claro que soy consciente de quien soy yo y quien es ella!. Pero no puedo cambiar lo que hice y tampoco quiero, si llegué al punto de decirle que no la quiero solo como amiga es porque ya no puedo callarlo.

\- Kazu - el pelirrojo le colocó una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo viendo que este había bajado la mirada y apretaba sus manos hechos puños - lamento si te molestó lo que dije, pero solo quería ver que tan consciente eres de lo que es un hecho que ocurra.

\- Lo sé - suspiró resignado el pelinegro - pero... aun así quiero creer que seré correspondido - levantó la mirada hasta el joven frente a él que aun tenía su mano posada sobre su hombro derecho, notándose su mirada algo cristalina.

\- Entonces que harás?.

\- Eh? - musitó el pelinegro ante la pregunta pues no había entendido.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer cuando te rechace? - ante la mirada decaída de kazuto, Klein no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la situación.

No era el hecho de que su mejor amigo de la infancia fuera a ser rechazado por la chica que le gustaba, sino porque era justamente _"la chica"_. Él sabía que ese sentimiento que tenía su amigo no era solamente algo que con el tiempo pasaría como las demás veces _(porque kazuto había sido rechazado todas las ocasiones en las que decidió exteriorizar sus sentimientos siendo tratado de la peor manera posible por todos luego de que se enteraran de su sentir, haciéndole creer que el amor no es para los chicos como él ),_ pero esta vez era diferente. Desde que Kazuto le confío sus sentimientos por la castaña se notaba algo diferente en sus ojos cada vez que hablaba de ella y esto solo se hizo mas notorio desde que empezaron a pasar tiempo juntos. Con las chicas anteriores de las que se hubo fijado no pasaba mas que una simple atracción que luego terminaba con el pelinegro siendo rechazado, una sonrisa fingida y un par de días en soledad para luego volver a ser el mismo de antes y Klein creyó que con Asuna sería lo mismo, pero al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta que lo que Kazuto sentía no mermaba para nada, al contrario cada vez se intensificaba mas. Y el hecho de que la castaña y Kazuto se hubieran hecho amigos de un día para otro no ayudó para nada en la situación.

Al empezar una amistad con ella, Klein desde afuera podía observar como su amigo se entusiasmaba cada vez mas. Asuna había sido la primera chica en toda la vida de Kazuto que se había interesado en tener una amistad con él, las demás siempre lo miraban desde lejos y susurraban cosas cada vez que pasaba. ¿Envidia de su inteligencia tal vez? o ¿Desagrado por su persona, por su forma anticuada de vestir o su manera de hablar?. Quien sabe, pero él siempre sufrió de exclusión desde que era un pequeño y no solo por parte de las chicas, sino también de los chicos que no permitían que se acercara a jugar o hablar con ellos siendo Klein su único compañero y mejor amigo siempre. Pero Asuna llegó y volteó todo su mundo hasta llegar a esta situación.

\- Yo... - dudó unos segundos y con pesar contestó - me alejaré de ella.

El pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido y apenas logró articular palabra - ¿por qué?. Pueden ser amigos como hasta ahora!. Esto no tiene porque afectar su relación de amistad!.

\- Sé que no, pero no podré mirarla a la cara sin sentirme avergonzado y tratarla solo me dolerá mas, sabiendo que la tendré cerca pero no podré alcanzarla - Él comprendía la razón de Kazuto para alejarse luego de esto, pero lo que no entendía era - ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué, si sabías que te sentirías así luego de confesarte lo hiciste de todos modos?.

\- Te lo dije ¿no? - Kazuto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ladina - No puedo seguir siendo su amigo, no cuando quiero abrazarla y tenerla a mi lado de otra forma. No cuando veo que mientras yo soy su amigo, otro puede ser lo que yo anhelo. No cuando al mirarla solo me inundan estas ganas de besarla y aferrarla a mi para no soltarla por miedo a que alguien mas se la lleve a pesar de que no somos nada mas. Simplemente no puedo Klein. Es por eso que una vez pase lo que tenga que pasar me alejaré completamente de ella y haré como si jamás nos hubiéramos hablado en primer lugar.

El pelirrojo solo lo miró con tristeza pero no dijo nada mas.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que dos jovencitas habían escuchado todo del otro lado del muro.

.

.

.

\- Asuna...

Kazuto llamó a la joven que se hallaba sentada a su lado compartiendo como de costumbre el almuerzo en aquella banca que día tras día había sido testigo de su creciente relación de amistad y que a la vez se hallaba alejada de todo el mundo.

La nombrada se exaltó un poco al oír su voz, sabía que había llegado el momento de la verdad y no podía evitar recordar todo lo que el pelinegro había dicho de ella. Se permitió cerrar los ojos unos instantes y luego se giró en dirección en la que había escuchado su nombre ser llamado por la voz del joven a su izquierda.

-Kirito kun... - susurró despacio.

\- Asuna... necesito saber tu respuesta - dijo clavando su profunda mirada en los ojos ambarinos de ella, lo cual solo logró estremecerla y ponerla algo nerviosa.

-Kirito kun... yo... - ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada del otro.

Esta era su última oportunidad de lograr algo con ella y no iba a desperdiciarla, si aún así ella no lo veía de otra forma al menos se sentiría orgulloso de sí mismo por darlo todo hasta el final. Bien podría haber ignorado todo y hacer como que jamás había pasado nada el día anterior y así evitar un momento tenso entre ambos cono el que ahora estaba ocurriendo. Pero él estaba decidido a continuar, quería escuchar su respuesta directamente de ella aunque todo el mundo se lo hubiera advertido, él quería oírlo directamente de sus labios.

\- Yo te quiero mucho Asuna, te quiero mas que un amigo a una amiga. No puedo verte de esta forma en la que he estado fingiendo todo este tiempo - Kazuto posó su mano sobre la de Asuna y la acarició suavemente, sin dejar de mirarla con todo el sentimiento que había estado guardándose y sonriendole tiernamente - No sé si tú sientas lo mismo o no, pero ya no puedo negar esto que siento por ti, ya no puedo ni quiero fingir solo amistad cuando en realidad me muero porque me veas como un hombre, como un chico y no solo como un amigo o quizás como un hermano. Por eso Asuna... - tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las besó delicadamente sin apartar la vista del rostro de la muchacha - ¿Me harías el honor de ser tu novio?.

Asuna no podía con todo eso. Se le había vuelto a confesar! ! Y de idéntica manera apasionada como el día anterior, simplemente no podía con todo eso y aún con todo lo que le dijo y había oído ella no sentía lo mismo por él.

\- Kirito kun - lo miró seria, sus ojos parecían dos témpanos de hielo por la seriedad que estos proyectaban en ese instante, cosa que el pelinegro notó y esperó lo que se temía bajando la mirada y soltando poco a poco las manos de la muchacha.

\- Si quiero...

Confundido por lo que había escuchado se quedó completamente estático en su lugar, solo mirando fijamente el agarre de sus manos con los de ella. ¿Había escuchado bien o solo era producto de lo que su mente y su corazón anhelaban oír?.

\- ¿Q-que... dijiste? - preguntó incrédulo aun con la mirada puesta en sus manos que sostenían ligeramente las de Asuna

No obtuvo respuesta por lo que pensó que si había sido una cruel treta de su mente. Pero todo ese sentimiento de incertidumbre se desvaneció cuando sintió unas delicadas manos sujetar sus mejillas y levantar su cabeza poco a poco hasta encontrarse con el rostro de la joven y al mirarla pudo ver que sus ojos ya no reflejaban ese aire muerto y frío de hace unos instantes, ahora se veían cálidos y llenos de sentimiento acompañados de una hermosa y tierna sonrisa. Mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta él hasta quedar a solo cinco centímetros de su oreja.

\- Si quiero que seas mi novio Kirito kun - le susurró al oído con su melodiosa voz, para luego alejarse un poco sin soltar el agarre a las mejillas masculinas - quiero ser tu novia, Kazuto kun.

-¿E-en serio? - preguntó kazuto sin poder creérselo aún.

Asuna solo río levemente y en vez de decirle algo, terminó por acabar con el espacio entre ambos y cerrando los ojos se encargó de unir sus labios con los suyos en una caricia tierna, apenas un pequeño roce de sus labios tentándolo a mas, para luego unirlos completamente, siendo solo ellos dos en ese momento. Era la primera vez que Kazuto besaba a alguien puesto que siempre había sido rechazado y nadie le había dado la oportunidad de demostrar sus sentimientos mas allá de las palabras que él pronunciaba. Por eso en un primer momento la caricia se vio algo torpe y demostrando la evidente inexperiencia por su parte, pero poco a poco Kazuto se acostumbró al ritmo que Asuna marcaba y en ese instante el beso se sintió dulce para ambos. Un beso lento y suave. Ambos acercándose cada vez mas al otro, kazuto había colocado sus manos tímidamente sobre la cintura de Asuna para traerla mas hacia sí, en tanto ella bajaba sus manos de sus mejillas hasta el cuello masculino para así rodearlo con sus brazos y continuar con aquella caricia.

Sin duda sentir los labios de Asuna contra los suyos era la mejor sensación que pudo haber experimentado en toda su vida por lo que no quería separarse, pero sus pulmones rogaban por oxígeno, así que yendo cada vez mas lento se permitieron parar un instante para luego separar sus rostros completamente.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes, Asuna con una pequeña sonrisa y kazuto ligeramente sonrojado y con los labios separados para luego volver a acercarse a ella y volver a besarla de igual manera que hace unos instantes.

Todo el tiempo que quedó de la hora del almuerzo siguieron de esa forma, comiéndose la boca a besos que cada vez se tornaban más lentos y suaves pero llenos de sentimientos _(como si el tiempo avanzara en cámara lenta para ellos)_ hasta que se escuchó el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el termino de la hora del almuerzo.

Muy para el pesar de kazuto tuvieron que separarse para volver a clases, pero eso no le quitaba la inmensa felicidad que sentía en esos momentos y la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios.

.

.

.

\- ¿Queeé?, ¿me lo estas diciendo en serio? - el pelirrojo no podía creer lo que Kazuto le había dicho y se había sorprendido tanto que tenía el rostro desencajado por la noticia - ¿en serio te dijo que si?.

Era la hora de la salida, Kazuto y Klein se encontraban en el aula a petición del pelinegro quien quería darle la noticia cuanto antes a su amigo de toda la vida. En ese momento kazuto sonreía orgulloso antes de decir - ¿Crees que estaría así de feliz si no fuera verdad?.

\- Bueno... en eso tienes razón, pero aun así no me lo puedo creer - se pasó una mano por sus rojos cabellos luego le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a su amigo - pero me alegra de que ella también sienta lo mismo. Felicidades eh..?! Romeo! - soltó en tono burlón y lo sujetó con el brazo poniéndolo al rededor de su cuello para que no pudiera moverse y así poder despeinar sus perfectos y acomodados cabellos negros a lo que el pelinegro luchaba para zafarse del agarre pero sin tener éxito alguno, al soltarlo le dedicó una mirada de forma traviesa que logró que Kazuto se ruborizara completamente y sin poder decir nada.

Él le dijo eso, pero en realidad le parecía extraño que de haber tantos chicos, Asuna se haya fijado justamente en él, que siempre había sido el rechazado por la sociedad. Aun así estaba muy feliz de ver a aquel pelinegro lleno de vida y desbordante de emoción y felicidad. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le veía sonreír de esa manera tan sincera y no solo para aparentar que todo estaba bien. Por lo que dejó su desconfianza de lado y se permitió compartir la alegría de Kazuto.

\- Bueno si me disculpas Klein, MI NOVIA me espera - declaró con orgullo no disimulado para luego salir en busca de Asuna que seguramente estaría esperándolo en el portón.

\- Asuna, aun no vas a ir a casa? - preguntó Nami al ver que la castaña se había quedado parada a un lado del portón del instituto.

Asuna negó con la cabeza antes de responder - No puedo Nami chan, debo esperar a Kirigaya kun sería extraño que el día que nos hacemos novios me vaya a casa cuando los demás días me quedé a esperarlo.

\- Tienes razón... pero que lástima, justo hoy Hiro senpai había dicho que estaría en la cafetería del centro y pensé que te gustaría ir - le sonrió de forma traviesa conociendo los sentimientos de esta hacia su mayor.

\- Mooh! Nami chan! - Asuna había hecho un puchero con sus labios - no me digas eso, que si acepté esto fue solo por nuestro bien académico - dijo algo desanimada.

\- Jaja es cierto... - la miró detenidamente y le dedicó una sonrisa picarona - aunque no parecías tan disgustada en el almuerzo. Digo... esos besos realmente parecían de una pareja enamorada, si no supiera que estabas actuando realmente me hubiera creído que en verdad estabas enamorada de él...

Asuna se enrojeció furiosamente, en un instante todo su rostro estaba teñido de un rojo intenso - p-pero que dices! mejor dicho.. - Asuna pareció reaccionar a lo que Nami dijo antes - ¿cómo es que sabes eso? - La interrogó con cierto tono de enojo y curiosidad en su voz a lo que la muchacha de cabellos dorados solo rió sonoramente ante la actitud de la castaña.

\- Lo siento Asuna, es que quería presenciar ese momento.

\- Mooohh! Nami chan! - dejó escapar un pequeño quejido de inconformidad - b-bueno aunque debo admitir que al menos besa bien, se nota que es algo inexperto pero consigue seguir el ritmo muy rápido. Sería mas horrible ser novia de alguien que no quiero y que parte de eso también bese mal - ladeó su cabeza avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir.

\- Jajaja al menos puedes disfrutar algo de todo esto - la guiñó el ojo y le sacó la lengua en seña de burla - bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana Asuna.

\- Noa vemos Nami chan - dijo mientras veía a la rubia alejarse por la calle.

.

.

.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Kazuto y Asuna se hicieron novios y como era de esperarse, Midori, la _"madre"_ de Kazuto se puso en extremo feliz por saber que tan preciosa y adorable muchacha era novia de su despistado niño. Al enterarse le había dicho a su _"hijo"_ que ya se había tardado en pedírselo, ya que la mayor era testigo de como su pequeño se desvivía por la joven y no apartaba su mirada de ella cada vez que la llevaba a casa.

Ambos tenían citas de vez en cuando, pocas veces salían fuera del hogar del pelinegro donde normalmente se veían, pero siempre era en lugares no muy concurridos para no ser vistos, la razón que Asuna le había dado era que _"mi madre no acepta que salga con alguien que ella no apruebe primero, por lo que sería mejor mantenerlo en secreto por ahora de todos para que nadie conocido vaya a contárselo sin antes yo poder convencerla",_ obviamente esto era una completa mentira, pero Kazuto no lo sabía y aceptó la condición de Asuna, total según ella solo sería hasta que pudiera hablar con su madre. Después de todo, ¿cuanto tiempo le tomaría a alguien convencer a una persona? es lo que pensó el pelinegro cuando aceptó tal propuesta. Ademas lo único que le importaba es que podía estar con ella y eso le bastaba.

La única vez que Asuna tuvo la iniciativa de un contacto con el pelinegro fue esa vez en que había aceptado ser su novia, el resto de este tiempo que llevaban juntos había sido Kazuto quien propiciaba las ocasiones en que ellos se besaban o abrazaban o simplemente se tocaban, tomándola de las manos o acariciando la mejilla de la joven mientras ella solo se limitaba a corresponder.

Y a un mes de que todo eso había empezado, justo este día, habían acordado encontrarse a las cuatro de la tarde cerca del pequeño parque que estaba cerca de la casa de la castaña, muy para la sorpresa de ella ya que siempre él se encargaba de ir por ella.

Asuna estaba parada mirando como unos niños jugaban cuando alguien tapó sus ojos - Adivina quien soy - habló la persona a sus espaldas. Ella río levemente para luego quitar las manos de sus ojos y voltear a ver al dueño de aquella voz _(que ya terminado por cambiar completamente, ahora se oía mas varonil y profunda habiendo dejado atrás la voz de niño)_ \- hola Kirito ku... ehh?! -Asuna abrió completamente los ojos y se quedó estática unos segundos al ver al joven frente a ella, sin duda había oído su voz hace unos instantes, pero el muchacho frente a ella era uno completamente distinto.

\- ¿Que te parece? - preguntó Kazuto tímidamente.

\- ¿En.. en verdad eres tú kirito kun? - Asuna lo miraba de arriba a abajo sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo - que te pasó?!

El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y se llevo una mano detrás de la nuca - t-te parece... extraño?.

\- Para nada, te ves - lo analizó una ves mas de pies a cabeza - te ves, guapo - susurró despacio, pero al decir esto provocó un leve sonrojo en el pelinegro, quien aclarándose la garganta para hablar dijo - b-bueno, hoy cumplimos un mes de novios y p-pensé que necesitaba un pequeño cambio, así que aprovechando que me sacarían los brackets le pedí ayuda a Sugu con el resto.

Kazuto sonrío y dejo ver una perfecta dentadura, producto de dos años usando frenos. Se había cortado el cabello, ahora estaba mas corto y ya no estaba prolijamente arreglado hacia un lado sino que ahora estaba algo despeinado, cayendo en un perfecto desorden sobre su cabeza pero haciéndolo ver completamente apuesto. Su camiseta ya no estaba dentro de sus pantalones como acostumbraba, ahora estaba por encima de esta y tenía puesto unos jeans negros al igual que su camiseta y una chaqueta de algodón gris.

En verdad se veía muy bien y Asuna no podía evitar reconocer tal hecho, ella siempre dijo que si él cambiaba un poco su manera de vestir realmente se vería bien. Pero esto simplemente estaba fuera de lo que creyó se encontraba debajo de ese tímido muchacho que veía a diario.

Kazuto viendo que su amada novia estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, se acercó a ella y la rodeo de su cintura para a traerla hacia sí y así cuando logró obtener la atención de aquella hermosa muchacha que solo lo veía algo desconcertada con esos ojos ambarinos clavados en sus negras pupilas, levantó la mano y la llevó hasta la mejilla femenina - Asuna... - un leve susurro de su nombre y el ver la forma en la que aquel joven la miraba la hizo estremecerse entre su agarre. Kazuto la observó unos instantes, admirando cada detalle de su rostro para luego cerrar poco a poco los ojos e ir acercándose hasta ella - Feliz primer mes - susurró contra los labios de cereza de Asuna y la besó. Un beso tan suave, tan despacio y tan lleno de sentimiento que podía sentirse todo el amor y toda la ternura de aquella caricia. Volvió a bajar la mano que había puesto en una de sus mejillas para llevarla a su cintura apegandola mas a su cuerpo y así profundizar mas el beso.

La muchacha rodeo el cuello masculino, cerró los ojos por inercia y se permitió perderse en los labios de aquel pelinegro y también por primera vez, se permitió disfrutar verdaderamente de un beso con él. Sus labios se separaban por segundos solo para poder mirarse unos instantes y volver a unirse inmediatamente.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Bueno, hasta aquí es donde tengo actualmente este fic... entonces podría decir que al menos con esta estoy al día aquí? XD

Como mencioné al principio, este cap va dedicado a Sumi chan XD, si bien sé que no tiene todo el fluff que esperabas, prometo que el siguiente si ^^

Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en la continuación de esto :3


End file.
